


Sailor Beware

by hilandmum



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Gen, Misses Clause Challenge, O/C - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:03:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilandmum/pseuds/hilandmum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Phryne's cousin arrives, she involves her in the investigation of a sailor murdered on Victoria wharf. As if Phryne needs anyone to involve her in any such thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sailor Beware

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue_spruce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_spruce/gifts).



> I hope I did justice to your wishes and prompts, blue_spruce. You seem to love Miss Fisher as much as I do.

The clatter of her shoes ceased briefly at the sound of the foghorn out in the harbor, but she resumed running, running away from something or toward something, her bags banging against her legs. And then she tripped over some rags. She caught herself before she fell to the cobblestones. Her knee came down on the pile that was thicker and firmer than expected, and yet gave at her touch. As she realized what she'd tripped over, her scream filled the night, louder than her footsteps or the foghorn.

###

The following day was sunny and clear, but when Madeline Morgan stepped out of the taxi with a carpetbag clutched in one hand and a suitcase in the other, she didn't find the Melbourne morning cheerful. She looked up at the lovely house before her, then back at the driver. “Are you sure this is the right address?”

He nodded and reached out a hand for the fare. She put her bags down to search for the money tucked inside her skirt pocket. Once she'd paid him, she had little left. With a sigh, she picked up her bags and marched up to the front door.

It was opened by a tall, thin man with a dour face. “Can I help you?”

“Is Phryne Fisher at home?”

He looked her up and down, then shifted his gaze to her bags. “And you are?”

“Her cousin twice removed, or maybe that's her second cousin once removed. I never know which it is. Anyway, I'm Madeline Morgan.” The young woman licked her lips.

The man examined her appearance once more. “You'd best come into the kitchen while you wait.” He led her through an entry to a kitchen on the left. 

A young woman sat at the table drinking tea. She wore a cardigan over her print dress. She looked at Madeline and smiled, a smile as pretty as her face. In a soft voice, she said, “Hello. I'm Miss Fisher's companion, Dorothy. Most call me Dot.” She held out a small hand.

“I'm Madeline Morgan, a cousin of Phryne's. From England.” She took the hand. It was soft and warm. Madeline's body relaxed, and she smiled back at Dot.

Dot rose. “I bet you can use a cup of tea.” She put a kettle on the stove.

Phryne breezed in, her cap of black hair framing her face and lips the brightest red. Her flowing trousers were topped by a brightly colored blouse. “Madeline, why didn't you let me know you were coming?”

“I...” Madeline pressed her lips together. “I didn't have time.” Her eyes shifted to the floor.

“What happened?” Phryne wouldn't be put off.

“Oh, Phryne! Mama and Papa are divorcing, and they're fighting over which I should live with.”

“And that's the catastrophe that sent you almost half-way 'round the world to me?”

Madeline's voice became shrill. “I had to get away, some place where I could make my own decisions. You've always done that, and encouraged me to do the same.”

Phryne glanced at Dot, who poured a cup of tea for her very young cousin. “Sit and drink that. Dot, do we have any of the butter biscuits?”

Dot nodded and brought them to the table as Phryne sat to watch Madeline sip her tea.

The tall, dour man returned to the kitchen. “The inspector is here. May I send him in?”

“Yes, of course, Mr. Butler. Show him in here.”

Madeline shrank into her chair as Inspector Robinson entered with Constable Collins.

Phryne stood. “Jack, how may I help you this beautiful morning?”

“I'm not here to see you, Miss Fisher. I have a few more questions for Miss Morgan.” His gaze shifted to the girl.

Phryne's eyebrows went up at the word 'more'.

“I...I've told you all I know.” Madeline shook her head. “I was running along the wharf toward the gate and tripped over the...the body.”

“And you'd never seen the man before?”

“No, never. How could I?” Madeline's lower lip trembled.

“His ship docked a few hours earlier, next to the one you were on.”

“Well, I never saw him until I stumbled over him.” She stuck to her story.

Hugh consulted his notes. “Constable Wilkins responded to your screams, but then went around the corner to call for the ambulance, leaving you alone with the body.”

“Oh, no. I wouldn't stay alone with it. I went with him, the constable.” Her eyes narrowed. “Didn't he tell you that?”

Phryne frowned. “Jack, the poor girl is beyond exhausted. Must you question her now? I presume she made her statement before she came here. Why, I doubt she's had any sleep at all. Perhaps after she has she'll remember something else to help you.” 

“I'll go make up the guest room for her.” Dot rose.

“I can help,” the constable offered. 

Dot smiled at him. “That won't be necessary, Hugh. Besides, I'm sure the inspector will need you to take notes.” She left the kitchen.  
“Did you see or hear anything?”

“Nothing.” Madeline held his gaze.

The inspector grimaced. “I'll be back later. If you think of anything else, young lady, please write it down.” He and the constable left.

Rather than allow her cousin to go to bed directly, though, Phryne had her own questions. “Madeline, why didn't you see the body before you stumbled over it?”

“I was looked ahead to see whether there was a taxi near the gates, and I was running.” She used her hands as she described what happened.

Phryne sat again. “Was someone chasing you?”

“No. It's just, well, by the time I'd gathered my things to disembark, all of the taxis were taken by other passengers on the ship. Someone, one of the men unloading my ship, said I could find a taxi a short distance away.”

“When did your ship arrive?”

“About midnight your time, I believe. This happened closer to one thirty, and by the time the constable escorted me to the station, it was two thirty.”

“You were at the City South Police Station from then until now?”

“Why, yes. That inspector fellow is a bit scary, but he fed me some tea and found a taxi to bring me here.”

Phryne finally sent her off for some sleep.

###

“She seems nice, your cousin.” Dot was embroidering some dish towels. “Frightened about something, but nice. Miss, do you believe her?”

“I believe what she told me, but she's hiding something. More pressing is the poor sailor who was murdered.” Phryne stood abruptly. “I believe a visit to our friendly neighborhood Chief Inspector is in order.”

Dot put down her piece. “Do you want me to come with you, or should I stay here and see if there's anything more Madeline will tell me?”

Phryne smiled. “You may have more luck with her. I'll give your regrets to Constable Collins.”

Dot's cheeks took on a rosy hue. “That's not necessary, Miss.”

Phryne drove her 1924 Hispano-Suiza to the station. 

The inspector greeted her with, “I was wondering when you'd show up. Well? Did she tell you anything she wouldn't tell me?”

“Only that her parents are divorcing and arguing over her future.” She sat on the edge of his desk and rifled through his papers until he took them out of her hand. “Really, if she thinks running away proves to them that she's grown up enough to make her own decisions, she's wrong.”

“And you know this from experience.” He smirked at her.

“Jack, I'm not here to talk about my relationship with my parents. What have you found out about the body?”

“He was a sailor on a merchant ship that docked at 8 P.M. His name was Matthew Edwards. Aside from that, we've learned very little. Nothing about his background. This was his fourth trip with the ship, according to the captain. None of the other crew members can shed any light on why he might have been murdered, or his body left on the wharf.”

“Did he have friends among the crew?” she asked.

He shook his head. “He kept mostly to himself.”

Constable Collins entered waving some papers. When his eyes fell on Phryne, unaccompanied by her companion, he frowned. Then he faced his boss. “Sir, we've received more information on Edwards. He came from a suburb of London, and his family still lives there. Unmarried. He had a record back in England, Sir. Nothing major, a few counts of breaking and entering, for which he served a term of three years.” Hugh handed the paperwork to the inspector.

Phryne's lip curled. “Australia was settled by that sort.” She turned back to Inspector Robinson. “You never said how he was killed.”

“He was stabbed. Your friend, Dr. MacMillan, is performing the autopsy as we speak. She'll have more details for you.”

“Well, then I shall have to pay Mac a visit. Thank you, Jack.” Her eyes twinkled as she spun out of the office.

She found the doctor in the midst of her autopsy. 

Mac pointed to a cut on the throat and a stab wound near the heart. “He died instantly.”

“What other wounds did he have?” Phryne surveyed the body.

“You're assuming he had some. There were some obvious blows to the head.”

“More than one?”

“Yes.” Mac turned from the body to Phryne. “I believe the perpetrator wanted him unconscious so he wouldn't put up a fight.”

Phryne's eyes narrowed. “How tall was he?”

“About one point seven meters, a little over five and a half feet. He was slim, too, but his arms were well-muscled.”

“He was a sailor on a merchant ship.”

Mac nodded. “That makes sense. One odd thing I found. He had a tattoo of an anchor on one shoulder, which would be in keeping with being a sailor, but the one on his other shoulder was a cobra in a jar.”

“Isn't that a symbol a Chinese tong uses? Or am I thinking of a gang of South Sea pirates?”

“Not in my realm of knowledge.”

“I'll have to look it up.”

“You have books with that kind of information?” Mac didn't sound as surprised as she looked. 

“I have many books on many subjects.” Phryne looked off in the distance. “Is there anything else you can tell me before you finish and have to report to Inspector Robinson?”

“He's missing the tip of his left index finger. Probably irrelevant. As to the contents of his clothing, either they were removed by the police before they brought him to me, or they were taken by his assailant.”

“Not even his papers?” Phryne's eyes narrowed. “Don't all sailors have papers they have to carry?”

“Something else I can't tell you, but no doubt you'll have the answer within the hour.”

“So how did they know what ship he was on, or his name?”

“Do they?”

Phryne nodded. “Mac, there's something else I wanted to ask. It's only peripherally connected to your body.” She watched as the doctor put down a scalpel. “The person who found the body is my cousin, Madeline.”

Mac's eyes narrowed. “Madeline. Isn't she the one who was engaged to that peer and broke it off when she found out he...” she wiggled her eyebrows “...gambled?”

“Yes, that's the one. She's run off now. According to her, my aunt and uncle are divorcing, and squabbling over her.”

“Isn't she old enough to live on her own?” Mac asked.

“If you knew Aunt Maude, you'd know she'll never be old enough. But I have to convince her to head straight home. If her parents find she's traveled all the way to Australia, they'll be convinced she's still in her infancy. No, the best thing is for her to go home.” Phryne looked at the floor.

“What did you want to ask me, then?”

“What? Oh. Never mind. I think I know what we can do.” Her grin reappeared. “Well, thanks for everything. If you learn any more that's particularly interesting about this body, you will ring me, won't you?”

“Don't I always?” Mac chuckled as she left.

###

Back at the house, Madeline woke from a restless sleep. At first she wasn't sure where she was, but then the entire episode came back to her. She washed her face and hands in a basin of water and descended the steps hoping to find the way back to the kitchen.

When she did, she found her cousin's friendly companion. “Dot, thank you for everything.”

“Miss, it's all a part of my job. May I bring you some more tea?”

“If I have to drink another cup of tea, I might scream.”

Dot's eyes went wide. “Oh, there's no need for that. What can I get for you?”

Madeline hesitated to ask. “Is there anything alcoholic in this house?”

Dot stared at her. “Miss Fisher keeps some spirits in the dining room.” But before she had to fetch anything for Madeline, Phryne appeared.

“Good. You're both here. Madeline, I'm afraid I shall have to send you home, but before I do, the three of us will devise a way to convince your parents you were here at my invitation.”

Madeline took a few minutes to think that over. “Thank you. I suppose that means I'll be leaving in less than a fortnight.” She looked at her fingers as if they'd provide an argument to keep her there longer. “Couldn't you change that to a month, or even a couple of months?”

“No, you have to return to London and face whatever's happening with your parents. You can stand up to them, tell them what you want to happen with your life. Perhaps even tell them that they should spend the energy they're wasting on forcing you to do what they want on working out their differences.”

“Did you do that with your parents?”

“No, but I wish I had.”

“Miss, what did you find out at the police station?” Dot asked.

“The inspector told me all about his questioning of Madeline.”

“I told you everything I told him, maybe more.”

“Yes. You did.” She took Madeline's hands. “Neither of us is accusing you of anything. Dot, Mac is doing the autopsy. We'll know soon how Matthew Edwards was killed.”

Madeline bit her lip. “Is that his name?”

“According to the police.” Phryne leaned against the door frame. “Strange that none of his papers were in his clothing when they brought him to Dr. MacMillan.”

“How could they prove it was he?” Dot's soft voice contrasted with the subject.

“His captain vouched for his identity.” Phryne pressed her lips together. “Dot, I'm afraid you'll have to pump Constable Collins for information.”

“Of course. He'll know I'm doing that, but he'll tell me. I'll go right away.” Dot stood and slipped on a cardigan, perhaps the same one she wore before. She left by a side door.

“Well, now we can get down to business.” Phryne motioned her cousin to follow her into the dining room. Soon after, Mr. Butler appeared with tea and toast. As Phryne buttered her bread, she said, “I assume you've eaten.”

“Yes. Dot made certain I ate earlier.”

“Then you won't mind if I have a bit. Meanwhile, tell me more about what my aunt and uncle have decided to argue about.”

“I believe some of it has to do with money.” Madeline tried to recall some of the altercations she'd heard. “Then there was my father's gambling.”

“That sounds familiar. Are you certain we're related through our mothers?”

Madeline took that as a redundant question. “And the house in Scotland. You know how Mother loves to spend time there in the summer.”

Phryne swallowed some toast and sipped her tea. “And your father would rather play golf with his friends in the midlands. Doesn't he realize the best courses are in Scotland? He can have his friends drive up and stay with them. Honestly, I do question their intelligence.”

“I wish I didn't have to go back to their bickering.”

“Well, we'll have to word the message so it sets them both in the right direction, aside from granting you some freedom to do what you want.” Phryne narrowed her eyes over her teacup. “What is it that you want to do?”

“Don't laugh.” Madeline looked like she'd bolt if she could.

“I can't promise not to, but go ahead.”

“My friend Mavis began a course at a cookery school.”

“And you want to become a chef?” Phryne put a hand over her mouth.

Madeline nodded. “More than anything else in the world.”

###

Dot returned with Inspector Robinson and Constable Collins in tow. 

“Good.” Phryne smirked at the two of them. “I had some questions for you.” She and Madeline were back in the kitchen.

“Not so fast.” The inspector ran the rim of his hat through his fingers. “I have one last question for your cousin. How did you know Matthew Edwards?” The inspector's stare bore into Madeline's wide-open eyes.

“I didn't,” she protested.

“But you know his name.”

“Only because Phryne mentioned it earlier.”

“Yes I did, Jack.” Phryne grimaced as she stood. “Really, haven't you tortured the poor girl enough?”

“A locket with her name on it was found in the folds of his clothes.”

Madeline's hand went to her throat. “Oh, no.”

“Could it have come off when she tripped over him?” Phryne asked. “I can assure you, she had no reaction to his name earlier. I believe you should be looking elsewhere for his killer. Have you questioned the captain any further?”

“Constable Wilkins has gone to bring him to the station to talk to us.” The inspector's gaze had returned to her.

She smiled. “I believe the constable will find that the ship is readying to leave the harbor.”

“What do you know that we don't?”

Her shoulders shrugged. “It's mostly conjecture, but it seems likely the ship was smuggling opium for some of the Chinese. If Edwards stole some, he might have been killed under the captain's orders.”

“That's quite a stretch, even for you Miss Fisher.”

She stood tall. “We should search the ship immediately before it leaves. Your proof will be there.”

He shook his head. “We have no reason to search it.”

“Then I will.” Phryne pressed her lips together and left the room, passing closer to the inspector than she had to.

He sighed, but when she returned, dressed completely in black pants and shirt, the inspector told Hugh, “Follow her and make sure she doesn't cause too much trouble.”

“Yes, sir.” The constable followed her out.

“Miss Morgan, I hope you don't plan to leave soon.” Inspector Robinson put his hat back on. 

“Oh, no. I'm staying for a fortnight.” Once he left, she turned to Dot. “What's Phryne planning to do?”

“Search the ship, I expect. Don't worry. She's done it before.”

###

Sailors were loading the merchant ship with crates of assorted sizes. Phryne was able to slip aboard and follow the cargo to the hold. She hoped she'd be able to examine both the merchandise and the hold before the ship sailed, but it appeared plenty of open space still needed to be filled.

Each time men entered, she hid behind a stack of boxes, but between those times she managed to pry open a few and examine the contents. Some held guns, some the legitimate shipments of frozen meat in refrigerated containers, but some contained opium to by-pass the usual trade routes between China and England. That confirmed her theory, yet didn't prove that it had anything to do with the sailor's death.

Phryne began to slip out of the hold again to relay the information to Inspector Robinson so he'd have a reason to detain the ship and its crew, but the voices of two men descending the stairs forced her to find a new hiding place behind the stairway.

“The sooner the ship leaves, the better I'd like it,” one said in a London accent.

“We have to wait for the captain to return,” said the other. He was more likely from Australia. “Captain's still answering questions at police headquarters.”

“Your men will be finished loading soon,” the tall man from Melbourne said. “When he's back on board, tell him to leave. I can't have a ship full of drugs here in the harbor.”

“What about Edwards?”

“What about him?” The taller man shrugged. “Let them think he was rolled by some bums who took his wallet and papers.”

“Yes, that was a nice touch to take those. Slowed them coppers and made it look like a robbery.”

Phryne waited for them to retreat up the stairs before she made her escape. She climbed up more stealthily. Constable Collins met her as she walked down the wharf as if she belonged. 

She took his arm. “Hugh, unless you're on some other errand for the inspector, you'd best come back to the station with me.”

“Yes, Ma'am.”

Inspector Robinson was still questioning the captain when they arrived but she motioned through the glass of his door. “Excuse me a moment, Captain Jarvis.”

The moment he closed the door behind him, she said, “Jack, there's enough in the hold for you to keep the good captain and his ship here while we investigate further.” She described what she found. “Two men discussed the cargo as well as your body, but I couldn't get a good look at either of them.” She repeated what they said verbatim and described their voices. 

“I realize I can't prevent you from taking chances the way you did.”

“Oh, Jack.” She smiled sweetly at him. “However would you get the information you needed to break this case wide open?”

“Wide open,” he repeated, looking back inside his office at the ship's captain. “And how am I supposed to have come by the knowledge that the ship is being used to transport contraband and drugs?”

“Just a suspicion after the murder of one of the sailors. Are you sure there weren't any traces on the body?”

The inspector's nod was almost imperceptible. “Collins, have a few men board the ship and search the hold.”

“Yes, sir.” Hugh turned and left, as the inspector returned to his office to further question the captain.

Phryne remained where she was, expecting fireworks. She wasn't disappointed. Even through the door and wall she heard the captain demand to be allowed to return to his ship.

“Be my guest,” the inspector said. 

The captain stormed out past Phryne.

“You let him go.” She faced the inspector.

“I want him on the ship when they find the heroin.”

“So you can arrest him while you search for evidence he had the sailor killed.” She pursed her lips. “Or someone did. What about the two men I saw?”

“If one's part of the crew, we'll find him. Once we do, you can confirm that he was one of the men you heard.”

“And the tall man? Jack, my impression was that he headed operations here from right here.”

Inspector Robinson nodded. “I'm counting on getting the captain to talk, name his contacts here in Melbourne.”

She nodded. “I hope you can.”

“What are you doing about your cousin?” he asked. 

“You're not going to hold her in connection with the sailor's death?”

“Of course not. She said she's leaving in a fortnight, but what will you do with her until she leaves?”

Phryne grinned. “Show her some of what she might be exposed to here.”

“You want to frighten her off?”

“Oh, Jack, would I do that?”

“In a heartbeat.”

She grinned. “Well, we shall see, won't we. Now that I've solved your case for you, I'm off.”

“You're not going to stick around to find out how the captain reacts?”

“I'm sure I'll hear in time.” She leaned toward him. “Won't I?”


End file.
